


Falling Falling

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Attack on Titan Fusion, Erik is Jean, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Raven is somewhat Mikasa, and Charles is Marco, cherik snk au, i don't regret what am i writting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle to take back Trost from titans, there is something happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Falling

**Author's Note:**

> welp I like Cherik and Jean/Marco reminds me of them o v o  
> no betareaders yet whoopsie and sorry for my grammar orz (( i promise i'll improve my grammar and update this with a better one soon )) hope you enjoy it anyway ; v ;

That one titan was indeed huge. Huge and powerful that Erik can’t even defeated the titan by his own. With the help of Raven and Hank he successfully defeated the fifteen meters class titan.

“You did a good job there, Erik” Raven said as she cleaned the bloods that was covering her uniform and her 3D Maneuver Gear as well. Erik smiled a little at that impression.

He started to get along with all impression his teammates gave him. Erik’s been the mentors’ favorite. He’s fast, powerful, his 3D Maneuver Gear ability are more than perfect, and his ambitious to kill all the titans which gave him a big enthusiasm of winning which of course pleased the mentors. The mentors’ second favorite is Charles Francis Xavier, the boy from the Wall Rose that usually seen with Raven by his side. Charles was skillful and he has the brain of a strategist, Erik liked him too.

Actually Charles was Erik’s lover at that time. A year or two after their first meeting—which was a little bit rude because Erik is that rude kind of person—they liked each other, even they never really admit it—They were rivals and they were in love, Erik can’t think about anything that is more stupid than that

And Erik cherished Charles. He will never allow Charles too went for a mission without him by his side. He was afraid, afraid of losing Charles, afraid of the titans that might just ate his precious one.

If it’s not because the horrifying scene of his mother death, Erik was pretty sure he won’t be protective over Charles. It was the giant titan that ruined his house and ate his mother—He saw everything that time, how his mother yelled in fear, how she struggled helplessly from the titan’s tight grip, how her bloods scattered as the gigantic monster ate the beloved mother of his.

“Where is Charles?” Erik finally asked. He really wanted to ask about Charles’s where being but since everyone was busy with brushing their uniform, Erik didn’t have the time to ask.

It was a dead silence for some few seconds.

“We don’t know…” Alex said, eyes looking down at the ground. “I mean—Erik, I saw him earlier, saying he wanted to get a better look for the titan size—but, Erik, I don’t know!” Alex was half to yelling and Erik thought maybe the kid should just return to the base.

“I’ll look for him then, you kids should just wait in the base” Erik said, his eyes darting at Raven. “Raven, lead them back, please.”

So when the younger ones departed to the base with Raven as their current leader, Erik decided to look for Charles over the ruined houses.

Erik’s thought filled with hopes that Charles isn’t dead. Maybe dying, but not dead—Nope, Charles’s not going to be dead because Erik will be there to save him and—

\--

2 years earlier

“Charles—I…” Erik cleared his throat, eyes trying to look away from the blue gorgeous eyes of Charles Xavier—who supposed to be his rival but really Erik didn’t care about it.

It was midnight and Erik decided that he and Charles should go out from their room. After all, the mentors are asleep already and they won’t get caught for staying up late. Charles didn’t even look surprised when Erik told him to come along—it’s like, he knew already.

“Erik, speak up your mind” Charles said when Erik didn’t let out any other words. He sounded so calm, so peaceful—like hell, Erik never thought someone can sound that calm when they knew their world is going to end soon because _titans_. But this boy—this nerd with good strategy skill, the second favorite cadet with his 3D Maneuver Gear skill (the first one favorite is Erik—obviously), and the one with topnotch combating skill, he can sound that calm.

Erik knew about Charles’s past—how his parents both gone not a long time after promising him to bought something from the shop, how his uncle mentally abused him, how Charles finally meet Raven and now those two sticks together like a couple.

Erik knows everything about Charles—and it’s not because he stalked Charles or what, Charles who used to be his rival is the one who told him about those.

“I don’t have to speak up my mind,” Erik said firmly- he would say it if only Charles didn’t pretend as if he doesn’t know about Erik’s manly crush at him.

Charles shook his head, his lips forming a small smile that lighten Erik’s world in a second.

“My friend—my friendly rival, I thought you are going to say it _now”_

“Well, why should I tell you, I mean you know already so—“

Charles’s lips were placed against his and Erik never thought Charles’s lips would taste so sweet, and kissing Charles would be that **_good._**

He never said how much he loves Charles with all his heart, but Charles knew and Erik knew.

So they were a couple ever since the incident.

\--

Erik shuttered when he saw a body lying down on the floor. The body—the corpse, it looked so horrified, as if the corpse went through a hard time before finally dying and _dead_ for real. He didn’t move, Erik didn’t move from his current position.

He was afraid.

After five years learning to forget the past and not afraid of anything, he was afraid.

But Erik is the top ten cadets of the three years training, he can’t be afraid. He—the one with amazing 3D Maneuver Gear skill, the one that slay and kill a lot of titan at his first day as a military police, he the one who never gives up with what he wanted to have or do, and he the one who swore that he will kill all the titans. Erik can’t be afraid of getting closer to a corpse, dammit it’s a _corpse_.

He took some few steps briefly. His breath hitched whenever he tried to get closer to the corpse. It might took him somewhat like three minutes to stand right in front of the corpse.

He fell to his knees when he saw the more clear vision of the corpse.

\--

A day before the incident

Night before the battle to reclaim Trost, Charles and Erik were both sitting side by side. Charles’s head rested on Erik’s shoulder and Erik can’t help but to flinch a little when Charles suddenly rested his head but Erik ended up embracing his _precious_ lover.

Darwin was dead—Darwin one of the top ten cadets, was dead. Nobody knows how he was dead, he’s just dead. Even Darwin’s teammates don’t know when that happened, they just found him dead with half of his body vanished, it’s terrifying and that’s the worst that could happen that day.

Humanity lost another hope of theirs.

Letting out a short-desperate sigh, Charles made himself comfortable in Erik’s embrace. Erik knew Charles must be having a really bad time now. It was Charles’s weakness anyway. Charles can’t stand about dead friends, he was so afraid of the deaths.

Erik knew it anyway—Charles lost a lot of friends because the titans and almost all of his family were dead because the titans as well. 

“Nobody saw him when he was dead,” Charles whispered and Erik listened carefully to him. “Nobody knew how he was dead, Erik, that was a horrifying way to die.”

“Love, it is not your fault. I’m guessing if it’s not me the one who lead you all this—“

“Erik it is not my fault or your fault,” Charles took a deep shaky breath. “You, you might be not a good leader, Erik, but you tried your best”

Erik felt a bit better when Charles said that. Indeed, he wasn’t a good leader because Charles can lead someone better than he did.

“You’re not strong, Erik, my dear,” Charles said. “But your orders are right, you tried your best, and that’s why I can run,” Erik felt himself blushing and Charles leaned closer to him. “That is why I’m alive, as well”

And they were kissing again.

\--

It can’t be him really, Erik’s still in denial. Basically, Erik’s always on denial, but this one is different. After all, Charles can’t be dead. No he really can’t be dead, not now.

But the corpse has the smile that lights up Erik’s world, the hair that Erik liked the scent so bad, and the body figure that Erik touched.

Charles was dead, now.

The man he cherished, the man he adored, the man who helped him with almost everything, Charles, was dead.

\--

Later that night, everyone have to burn the corpses. Corpses might consume some bacteria that might kill the villagers.

The mission went perfect, Erik can’t think about how perfect the mission is.

They successfully took back Trost from those titans, _hell_ that was more than how most people think how the mission will be.

But of course, some people have to fall to the death while trying to take back the city. Charles was one of the fallen one, then there was Commander Shaw who Erik thought a bit greedy with what he wanted. There are some other people, Raven said there were around two hundreds live that were killed.

“Charles,” Erik said hoarsely as he looked at the fire that was burning all the corpses, leaving only some small pieces of bones. “Charles, I can’t even recognize you…what a bad _boyfriend_ I am.”

He looked around and sees no one looking at him. Erik felt his tears rolled down. Dammit Erik, don’t cry, don’t you **_cry._**

“Okay then, Charles.” Erik took one small piece of bone he saw, holding it tight.

“Until we meet again, goodbye, soldier” 


End file.
